Tränen des Adlers/Vorgeschichte
thumb|300px|Gruppenbild aus 2006Diese Vorgeschichte stammt noch von unserem ersten Gildemeister Taal Avânseel. Seit 2006 ist und bleibt sie unverändert. Erst Baldulf Blutbringer schreibt seit 2013 an einem neuen Kapitel und wird es hinzugefügen sobald es fertig ist. Die Tränen des Adlers Dietrich „Adler“ Blauenstein stand auf einem Felsen und sah sich seine neuen Rekruten an, die er zuvor in Gilneas, Lordaeron und Quel’Thalas rekrutiert hatte. Jedes Alter war vertreten, jeder Stand und jedes Volk. Warum sie zu den Söldnern gekommen waren spielte keine Rolle, ob sie nun verfolgt, verbannt, gejagt, verzweifelt oder nur auf der Suche nach Macht, Gold oder Wissen waren, all das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Wer sie sind, wer sie waren oder was sie getan haben, alles das war ab jetzt bedeutungslos. Sie wurden nun Söldner! Sie werden wiedergeboren und beginnen ein neues Leben voller Entbehrungen, Abenteuer und Verachtung. Ja, das Leben eines Söldners ist nicht leicht, man wird verachtet und beneidet zugleich. Keiner genießt soviel wahre Freiheit wie ein Söldner. Und dessen sind sich manche bewusst. Die Königs- und Adelshäuser benötigen jene, die für Gold kämpfen, mehr als eigene Soldaten, da es ihnen meist an Erfahrung und Mut mangelt. Dietrich schaute abermals über den Platz und sah die geschwätzige Menge. „RUHE!“, schrie er in die Menge hinein und es ward augenblicklich still. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, er genoss diese Augenblicke wirklich. „Nun, Willkommen bei uns Söldnern! Ich erwarte von euch Disziplin und Treue gegenüber mir und euren Kameraden. Hört auf die Offiziere, die man euch zugeteilt hat! Jeder Söldner hat das Recht, sich seinen Auftrag frei auszuwählen. Aber wenn ihr es auch nur wagen solltet, euch überreden zu lassen, einen Gegenauftrag an zu nehmen, oder euch gar bestechen lasst... Ich sage euch, ich steche euch eher etwas ab, bevor ihr dazu kommt...“ Er schaute in die schweigende Menge von Rekruten, musste leicht grinsen, da es jedes Mal die selbe Reaktion war: Stille, bedrückende Stille! Ein Mann trat zu Dietrich und blickte über die neuen Rekruten. Dietrich sah kurz zu ihm und lächelte dann. „Das ist Taal AvânSeel. Er bestimmt ab jetzt euer Leben. Wenn er sagt ‚Springt!’, fragt ihr nur ‚Wie hoch?’, ist das klar?“ Taal betrachtete die Männer nachdenklich und nickte dann. „Mal seh’n, wie viele von ihnen überleben.“ Dietrich wandte sich an ihn und lächelte. „Oh, so wie ich dich kenne, nicht sehr viele.“ Dietrich drehte sich um und ging, dabei lachte er leise. Der große Mann dessen Ohren ganz offensichtlich spitz zuliefen blickte über die Rekruten. „Na gut, dann fangen wir an!“ Die Wochen vergingen und die Schlacht gegen die Legion sah teilweise nicht gut aus. Ein Bote kam halbtot in das Lager geritten. Er blutete aus vielen Wunden und mit letzter Kraft hielt er dem Adler eine Nachricht hin. Er las den Brief kurz und nickte dann. „Maron, kümmere dich um den Boten! Taal, komm sofort in mein Zelt!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Zelt. Als Taal das Selbige betrat, sah er, wie Dietrich gerade eine Karte auf einem Tisch ausrollte. Er blickte nur kurz hoch, als er hörte, wie der Halbelf den Raum betrat, und nickte ihm zu. „Ah, da bist du ja. Komm her, wir haben einen Auftrag. Sie haben nach uns gerufen und wir werden kommen und helfen.“ Taal nickte kurz und trat an den Tisch heran um einen Blick auf die Karte zu werfen. Dietrichs Finger wanderte langsam über die Karte und tippte dann auf eine Stelle. „Da müssen wir hin Taal. Sorge dafür, dass wir in drei Stunden abmarschbereit sind.“ Taal nickte wieder und drehte sich um. Beim hinausgehen hörte er noch die Worte von Dietrich. „Der heilige Berg, wir ziehen in den Krieg…“ Es war ganz ruhig, als sie den Berg erreichten. Keiner wagte es zu sprechen. Die Anspannung der Männer war fast greifbar. Der Berg lag wie ein schlafender Riese vor ihnen, doch alle wussten was für eine Schlacht an seiner Spitze toben musste. Die Spitze des Berges war nicht zu sehen, zu viele Wolken hüllten sie ein, man konnte nur erahnen wo er aufhörte und der Himmel begann. Die Truppe ritt langsam weiter, an ihrer Spitze der Halbelf und der Adler. „Bald schon werden wir auf die ersten Truppen der Legion stoßen, Taal. Ich hoffe, du hast sie gut ausgebildet.“ Der Mann nickte langsam, er wirkte konzentriert und auf einen Punkt fixiert, die bevorstehende Schlacht. Wie würde es dort oben aussehen, was würde sie erwarten? Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen. Doch er durfte sich davon nicht beirren lassen. Sie hatten einen klaren Auftrag! Und auch, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, im Grunde war es nur um Zeit zu schinden. Sie waren zu wenige um wirklich zu gewinnen. Als sie an der Spitze des Berges ankamen, betraten sie die Hölle. Hunderte, vielleicht auch Tausende Tote lagen auf der Hochebene. Die Krieger der Legion waren so zahlreich, dass man das Gefühl hatte, nichts anderes sehen zu können, egal wo man hin blickte. Dietrich zeigte keine Reaktion, als er das Bild sah, doch Taal wusste genau was in dem Hauptmann vor sich ging. Er kannte ihn lange genug. Keine Stunde später waren sie nicht nur in der Hölle, nein sie waren ein Teil von ihr. Die Schlacht sah nicht gut aus. Die Truppen der Menschen waren komplett aufgerieben worden, die Orks kämpften so gut sie konnten, doch auch ihre Reihen lichteten sich immer stärker. Die Truppen der Elfen kamen fast zeitgleich mit dem Söldnertrupp an und sie kämpften so gut sie konnten. Die Söldner zogen mit den Elfen zusammen in den Kampf. Viele starben schon in den ersten Minuten, als sie auf die Dämonen der Legion trafen. Maron versuchte mit einem Zauber die magischen Angriffe der Legion ab zu wehren, doch man konnte sehen, wie er schwächer wurde. Taal rannte zu ihm, um ihm die Feinde vom Hals zu halten, die er sah. „Ich…. kann… nicht… mehr…“ Taal fluchte leise und schlug einem Satyr den Kopf ab, als dieser dem Magier zu nahe kam. „Du musst aber!!!“ Schrie Taal Maron an, doch er wusste, das es nichts helfen würde. Drei Hexer der Legion begannen sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Ohne dass Taal sah, was genau geschah, fiel der Magier plötzlich um. Seine Haut begann sich von seinem Fleisch zu lösen und er schrie auf, als er unter den magischen Angriffen der Hexer starb. Keine zehn Meter von dem Halbelf entfernt konnte er sehen wie drei weitere Söldner einfach zerrissen wurden. In dem ganzen Getümmel fiel ihm plötzlich eine Priesterin auf. Sie kniete gerade vor einem Verletzten, als ein Satyr auf sie zustürmte. Taal sprang auf und rannte auf sie zu. Die Elfe schien völlig in ihr Gebet versunken zu sein und ihre Hände leuchteten leicht auf, als das Licht Elune’s durch sie strömte um den Krieger vor sich Kraft zu spenden. Der Satyr holte mit seinen Klauen aus. Taal keuchte und mit aller Kraft schleuderte er sein Schwert nach dem Satyr. Das Blut spritzte über die Priesterin und schreckte sie auf, im selben Moment packte sie der Halbelf und riss sie zu sich, gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, das sie unter dem toten Satyr begraben wurde. Sie blickte ihn verwirrt und erschrocken an. „Was tust du da? Willst du dich umbringen lassen?“ Sie schüttelt nur den Kopf. Taal half ihr hoch und sie blickte angespannt zu dem toten Satyr. Er zog das Schwert aus seiner Brust und blickte dann wieder zu der Priesterin. Diese schien ihre Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben. „Danke…“ Taal nickte nur knapp und schlug dann auf einen weiteren Gegner ein der sich auf ihn stürzen wollte. „Ich bring dich zurück, …komm!“ Er kämpfte wie ein Wilder, um die Priesterin sicher zurück in das Lager zu bringen. Im Lager angekommen, sank die Priesterin erschöpft zu Boden. Taal blickte sie ein wenig besorgt an. Ein Mann kam auf die beiden zu gerannt. Es war ein Mensch in den Roben eines Priesters. „Kamuri, beim Licht wo warst du?! Wir dachten schon, dir wäre etwas zugestoßen, als wir dich plötzlich nicht mehr sehen konnten.“ Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Halbelf und er lächelte dankbar. „Danke, dass Ihr sie wieder her gebracht habt. Ich krümmere mich jetzt um sie.“ Die Schlacht ging noch Stunden, doch dann fielen die letzten Diener der Legion und eine Stille breitete sich auf dem Berg aus, die fast noch unheimlicher war als der Schlachtenlärm, der davor getobt hatte. Taal wanderte erschöpft durch die Reihen der Toten um nach Söldnern zu suchen, die vielleicht noch lebten. Je mehr er von ihnen tot fand, desto mehr sank seine Freude über den Sieg. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Dietrich. Der Mann lag mitten unter Leichenteilen von Untoten. Er atmete kaum noch und seine Rüstung war zerrissen. Blut quoll aus dutzenden Wunden. Der Halbelf erschrak bei diesem Anblick seines Hauptmanns und er hob ihn vorsichtig hoch um ihn zum Lager der Heiler zu bringen. Taal hatte kaum noch genug Kraft, um den Mann zu tragen und ließ ihn fast fallen, als sie beim Zelt ankamen. „Hilfe!!“ schrie er mit letzter Kraft. Zwei Männer kamen aus dem Zelt gerannt und brachten Dietrich in das Zelt. Kamuri kam kurz darauf heraus, um nach Taal zu sehen. „Ihr seht erschöpft aus, lasst mich eure Wunden versorgen.“ Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich gegen sie zu wehren und so ließ er sie ihm die Rüstung ausziehen und seine Wunden behandeln. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein... Erst am nächsten Abend erwachte er wieder. Taal lag in einem einfachen Bett. Im ersten Moment war er verwirrt doch dann sprang er auf und fiel fast um. Kamuri betrat den Raum und half ihm hoch. „Nicht so schnell, Krieger. Ihr wart sehr erschöpft und Euer Körper brauchte diese Ruhe.“ Er blickte sie an und lächelte kurz. Doch dann fiel ihm Dietrich wieder ein und sein Blick wurde ernst. „Wo ist mein Hauptmann?“ Sie nickte und wirkte betrübt. „Ich bringe Euch zu ihm, er hat nach Euch verlangt. Doch ich muss euch warnen, Herr: Es sieht nicht gut aus.“ Taal nickte nur kurz und folge ihr dann in ein anderes Zelt. Der Adler lag in einem Bett, sein ganzer Körper war verbunden, doch der Verband war blutrot. Man hatte ihm das Gesicht gewaschen, doch seine Haut wirkte farblos und seine Augen waren ohne Glanz. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass Taal sich konzentrieren musste, um ihn zu verstehen. „Taal… Wo sind die anderen?“ Er blickte Dietrich traurig an. „Sie sind alle tot, Hauptmann.“ Dieser nickte nur und man konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen über diese Nachricht. „Du musst es fortführen… Du musst wieder aufbauen, was heute zerstört wurde…“ Er keuchte und schien Mühe zu haben, Luft zu bekommen. Taal wirkte einen Moment unsicher was er damit meinte, doch Dietrich hob seine Hand um seine zu fassen und Taal nahm sie und sah ihn an. „Taal… Ich will, das du eine Söldnertruppe anführst. So wie ich es getan habe… Das ist mein letzter Wunsch, wirst du ihn mir erfüllen?“ Der Halbelf nickte nur langsam.Dietrich entspannte sich wieder und seine Hand hatte kaum die Kraft, die von Taal zu halten. „Gut… “, flüsterte er kurz. Der neue Hauptmann konnte spüren, wie das Leben aus dem Adler langsam wich. Dann sah er etwas, das er noch nie zuvor bei seinem Hauptmann gesehen hatte. Eine einzelne Träne bildete sich in seinem rechten Auge und rann ihm über die Wange. Der Halbelf fing die Träne mit seinem Finger auf und betrachtete sie. Ein Mann im Hintergrund meinte leise. „Dietrich, der auch als der Adler bekannt war, ist tot“ Taal sah immer noch auf die Träne, die er auf seinem Finger hatte und flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen im Raum. „Die Tränen des Adlers werde ich Anführen, so wie du es getan hast, mein Vater.“ Entschlossen, den Willen seines Hauptmanns zu erfüllen, reiste er noch am selben Abend in die Heimat, und er hatt ihn erfüllt. Taal baute eine neue Söldnertruppe auf. Die Familie